Yugioh Detective Agency
by Trey Enma
Summary: Yugi and friends start a detective agency to help other anime characters...


Case 001: The Missing Food!  
  
Scene 1:The Office  
  
Yugi is sitting in his office, while Joey is taking to him from the other side of his desk.  
  
Yugi: I don't know Joey...I don't think that this detective thing was a good idea..  
  
Joey: C'mon Yuge, detectives get all the chicks. Maybe this will help Mai realize that im a stud.  
  
Yugi: Sigh, but what if she doesn't...she did break up with you Joey.  
  
Joey: C'mon Yuge, i think dat I know a little how da female mind works. You'se worryin for notin...  
  
Yugi: Joey, we had better go though some cases though. It would piss my grandpa off, if he gave us the money for all of this and we only sat around talking,  
  
Joey: Yeah, you'se right Yuge. Whatta we got here?  
  
Yugi and Joey look through all of the files in the desk, mentioning a bit from each of them  
  
Yugi: How about this one, help find missing hamster. Pay is 5000 Yen. Hamster goes by the name Hamtaro.  
  
Joey: Nah, hamstas is stupid. How bout this one? Help protect me from crazy Girls, contact K.U at Hinata St. Hinata City Kanagawa Prefecture. Pay is dirt cheap, im trying to get into college here!  
  
Yugi: I don't know Joey, it might be dangerous with all of those crazy girls...and he did say that the pay was lowsy.  
  
Joey: Aw, but all dose cute girls...girls love Detectives...  
  
Yugi: Lets look through some other ones first. How about this one? Crazy intergalactic starship crew needs cash. Contact G.S at Mars. We'll pay you when we hit it big...Nope not this one.  
  
Joey pulls out another paper and looks it over  
  
Joey: This one!! This one!!!  
  
Yugi: What is it Joey?  
  
Joey: Family needs help locating missing food. Contact C.C in the country. We can pay big $$$...Whatta ya say Yuge?  
  
Yugi:Big Cash? Sounds good, by now Bakura is done with that transporter machine.  
  
Joey: Lets go find that guy, and make sure...oh boy oh boy...I loves me some food...  
  
Yugi and Joey go into the back room to see Bakura in front of a big Machine.  
  
Joey: What the hell is dat thing?  
  
Bakura: Oh, hi guys...I just finished this teleporting system. It can carry a maximum of only 4 people though...  
  
Yugi: Thats ok, there are only 3 of us anyhow..  
  
Joey: Next Stop, the food! Er I mean, Da Country!  
  
Bakura: Alright, lets go.  
  
Scene 2: The Country  
  
They step into the Teleporter and are soon off to the country. As they arrive, they are greeted by a hungry Pterodactyl  
  
Joey: Aghhhhhh, Run you guys...it's out for blood! Runs behind Bakura  
  
Bakura: Why are you hiding behind me?  
  
Joey: C'mon mister dinosaur...Bakura here is just tasty, you want to eat him not me...  
  
Yugi:Joey, its just a little baby...jeez I can't go anywhere with you!!  
  
Joey: Huh, a baby? Moves from behind Bakura I was just kidding Bakura, i just wanted to scare you...uh yeah!  
  
Bakura: I hope you don't do this every time we see something that scares you, you big baby...  
  
Joey: I 'se never seen a real dinosaur before, so i was scared!  
  
Bakura: If only Mai could see you now!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah?  
  
Yugi: So Bakura, how do we find the place that we need to go?  
  
Bakura: Well Yugi, if we follow this blinking dot. Pulls out a tiny turtle shaped radar We should find our location.  
  
Joey: Wow, dats not far away...  
  
The group follows the radar to the area where the dot is  
  
Yugi: So this is the place, it looks cosy.  
  
Bakura: Let's see. Reads mailbox Son Resisdance.  
  
Joey: Son, that means no chicks..dammit. Kicks a can  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey, where'd that can come from?  
  
Joey: I don't know..lets get this job over with...  
  
Bakura: You don't seem very enthused anymore.  
  
Joey: There ain't no chicks Bakura, I know that you don't understand, but some men like women.  
  
Bakura: What, i know that! I'm not gay Joey!  
  
Joey: Sure, sure.  
  
Yugi: Guys, i think we should go to the house now.  
  
Bakura: Huh? Oh, your right Yugi, let's go.  
  
The group walks up to the house and stops at the door  
  
Yugi: Go ahead Joey, knock on the door.  
  
Joey: What, why me.  
  
Yugi: Well being a detective is your idea, so you should knock on the door to let them know we're here.  
  
Joey:Alright...  
  
Joey knocks loudly on the door  
  
Joey: Was that so hard?  
  
About a minute later the door slams open, crushing Joey in the wall. From the door came a woman. It was Chi Chi, wife of Goku  
  
Chi Chi: Can I help you boys?  
  
Yugi: Oh hi, we're here to help you find your missing food. And if you don't mind save our friend Joey from the door.  
  
Chi Chi: Huh? Oh gosh, I'm sorry!  
Chi Chi pulls the door back, revealing a smashed Joey  
  
Joey: I tink dat i am one of dose pancake detectives. Joey falls off the wall and onto the ground  
  
Bakura: Don't worry ma'am, Joey's used to this kind of thing.  
  
Chi Chi: Come inside, I'll tell you all of the details.  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
Joey: Yeah, rubs his now bruised face Thanks for everything....  
  
They all walk into the house, and sit at a table in the Kitchen  
  
Yugi:So, when did you notice the missing food ma'am?  
  
Chi Chi: It was about 2 months ago after the last Tenka-Ichi Budoukai. Goku got a lot of money and we bought a years supply of food with it.  
  
Joey: Let me handle this Yuge, And this Goku is?  
  
Chi Chi: My husband.  
  
Joey: So, where is this husband of yours?  
  
Chi Chi: Goku's gone off training again at Kami's place.  
  
Joey:Who's this Kami guy?  
  
Chi Chi:Oh Kami is gone, Dende is there now...  
  
Joey: Thinks to himself(Ah maybe it was them)  
  
Chi Chi: Dende is now the guardian so I guess that it's Dende's place.  
  
Joey: Still Thinking(Ah maybe Kami got busted for sellin Drugs or something)  
  
Yugi: Excuse me for asking ma'am, but if you can pay a large amount of money for us, then why didn't you go out to buy more food?  
  
Chi Chi: Well, we did, but it got taken too! I need to know who's doing this...then I can have Goku beat them up and get the food back.  
  
Joey: We'll need to question your husband ma'am, could you tell us where Dende's Place is?  
  
Chi Chi: Oh, if you go to Karin's Tower and climb it, then make it to Karin's Sancuary, then climb the Nyoibo and you'll be there.  
  
Bakura: Ma'am, could you make off that area on my radar here?  
  
Chi Chi: Oh sure...Chi Chi marks off the area  
  
Joey: So, how far away is this Karin's tower?  
  
Chi Chi: Around, oh I'd say around 500 miles from here.  
  
Joey: Five, five five five-hundred miles?  
  
Chi Chi: Give or take a few miles, yeah...  
  
Bakura: It's okay Joey, i have a hand teleporter that can take us anywhere in the world that we're in..I also managed to map out this place....  
  
Joey: Your my Hero, you know dat....  
  
Chi Chi: Now climbing the tower could be hard, since it is around 3 or 4 miles above the ground...  
  
Joey:Bakura, I hope you got something for this.  
  
Joey looks at Bakura for a second  
  
Bakura: Well, i actually don't.  
  
Joey: So, we have to climb 4 miles...it never ends....  
  
Chi Chi: My son Gohan is here, he could take you there.  
  
Joey: Does he have a plane or something?  
  
Chi Chi: No, he has something better....Oh Gohan!!!  
  
From the other room, comes Teenage Gohan  
  
Gohan: Yeah Mom?  
  
Chi Chi: Gohan, I want you to take these nice boys to Dende's Lookout.  
  
Gohan: But mom...I thought that I had to study?  
  
Chi Chi: Slaps her fist into her open palm Oh yes Gohan, go study...  
  
Gohan: But, what about these guys?  
  
Joey: Yeah, whatta bout us?  
  
Chi Chi's head gets overlarge and she gets a mean look on her face  
  
Chi Chi: MY SON IS GOING TO STUDY!!! YOUR JUST LIKE HIS FATHER, HE NEVER EVER GETS A CHANCE TO STUDY...STUDY STUDY STUDY!!!  
  
Gohan: I think I can help them and study...  
  
Chi Chi's head goes back to normal size  
  
Chi Chi:Ok then Gohan....but i want you back to studying in 5 minutes!  
  
Gohan: Yes mom....hey guys some with me...  
  
Yugi: Ok...  
  
Joey: Yeah, this means we aint gotta climb...  
  
Gohan and the others go outside  
  
Joey: So whats out here?  
  
Gohan: You'll see...  
  
Yugi: Hey Bakura, whats he gonna go?  
  
Bakura: Fraid I don't know Yugi...  
  
Gohan looks up into the sky and yells  
  
Gohan: Kinto Un, come here, we need you...  
  
Joey: Kinto what?  
  
Out of the blue, a yellowish dot appears, it gets bigger as it comes better into view, it finally comes out and is the Kinto Un cloud  
  
Joey: What is it? Cotton Candy? A big yellow marshmallow?  
  
Gohan: Nope, this is the Kinto Un, it's a magic cloud that you can ride, as long as you are pure of heart.  
  
Joey: No Prob!  
  
Joey jumps on the cloud and falls through  
  
Joey: What the, Im as pure as they come!  
  
Yugi: Let me try Joey...  
  
Yugi hops on the cloud and sits on it..  
  
Yugi: See Joey, it's easy...  
  
Joey: Easy for you to say, mr cloud boy...  
  
Yugi: Hey Bakura, you try..  
  
Bakura: Ok then Yugi...  
  
Joey: thinking(I can't wait for this....he has an evil Yami, he'll fall right through...)  
  
Bakura jumps on the cloud and sits behind Yugi  
  
Bakura: Hmm, I guess you can't come Joey...  
  
Joey: Hold on a second, i'll hold on to one of you'se guys...  
  
Joey grabs on to Bakura's Hair and they sit down..  
  
Bakura: Ow, Joey...Let my hair go...Joey....  
  
Both Bakura and Joey fall off of the cloud and onto the ground with a loud thud. First Joey, then Bakura lands on Joey  
  
Joey: Ow, Bakura...you weigh a lot.  
  
Bakura: It's your fault that we fell...  
  
The 2 get back on the cloud, with Joey holding Bakura's shoulders this time...they wave to Gohan and are on there way to Dende's  
  
Bakura: Stop holding so tight Joey...  
  
Joey: Easy for you to say, if i let go, then down i go...  
  
Yugi: Sigh...  
  
Scene 3: The Lookout  
  
The group flys for a while and finally make it to Dende's. They get off of the cloud and step foot at the lookout  
  
Yugi: Wow...this is amazing...  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi, whos that green guy?  
  
Dende walks over to the group  
  
Dende: Who are you guys?  
  
Yugi: We're here to see Goku...were working on a case for his wife Chi Chi and need to ask him a few questions...  
  
Dende: Well you two follow me...  
  
Dende, Yugi, and Bakura walk together to the Room of Spirit and Time as Joey looks around for a few moments and spots Piccolo  
  
Yugi: Come on Joey...  
  
Joey: You go ahead, I need to examine this possible witness...  
  
Yugi: Alright...  
  
The group, minus Joey went to the Room of Spirit and Time, while Joey walks over to Piccolo  
  
Joey: Alright Mr. Green, you got some explaining to do....I know that you took the food...  
  
Piccolo: What?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I can tell...you must have been green with jealously..  
  
Piccolo: Im always Green!!  
  
Joey: So your always stealing food!!!Eh...  
  
Piccolo: Sigh....  
  
Meanwhile, in the Room of Spirit and Time  
  
Goku: So who are these guys Dende?  
  
Dende: They said that they were detectives and were helping your wife...  
  
Goku: Ah....  
  
Yugi: Yes, we had some questions about some missing food...  
  
Goku:Food? Where!!!  
  
Yugi: Well we don't know sir...we're trying to find it...  
  
Goku: Tell me when you do, I'm hungry...  
  
Yugi: Oh uh sure...  
  
Bakura: Can you answer some questions for us?  
  
Goku: Huh? Oh sure...what are your questions?  
  
Yugi:Well..............  
  
Back outside with Piccolo and Joey  
  
Piccolo: I told you moron i didn't do anything!!!!  
  
Joey: That's what they all say...  
  
Piccolo: Your bothering me...go away!!!  
  
Joey: You can't escape the truth Mr.Green!!  
  
Piccolo: I have a name you know!! It's Piccolo!!  
  
Joey: Fine, you'se going to jail old man...  
  
Piccolo: Not if I can help it!!!!  
  
Piccolo grabs Joey by his head and throws him of the lookout  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Joey lands on his head from the 4 mile drop............without a scratch......no brain damage, nothing...(can't hurt what isn't there...)...Joey climbs back up the tower and starts yelling at Piccolo  
  
Joey: You Jerk, I could have died!!!  
  
Piccolo: Oh did you go somewhere?  
  
Yugi and Bakura came out of the room and looked at Joey, who was now flailing his arms around and screaming at the Namek  
  
Joey: We can either do this the hard way, with me breaking your face, or the easy way with you comin clean...  
  
Piccolo: Grrrrr....just go, get out of my face!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, come one Joey...we have to go anyways...  
  
Joey: Huh, go where?  
  
Bakura: To the Capsule Corporation...  
  
Piccolo: Yeah, go there....see Vegeta, I'm sure he'll love Joey....heh heh heh  
  
The three hopped on Kinto Un and flew away...coincidently as they were flying away, Joey flipped Piccolo off...  
  
Scene 4: The Capsule Corp.  
  
The Group landed outside the Capsule Corp building. Yugi and Bakura got off the cloud too fast, and Joey fell right through....They walked to the door and rang the bell  
  
Yugi: I wonder if anyone is home?  
  
Joey: Just let me handle dis Yuge...Hey youse open up!!!!!  
  
The door of the Capsule Corp flew open as in the doorway was a man with huge muscles...(Vegeta of Course) wearing his pink bad man shirt as well...  
  
Vegeta: What the hell is with all the yelling?  
  
Joey: Ah so you finally opened da door..good I got some questions for you...  
  
Vegeta:Who the hell are you?  
  
Joey: I am the brilliant Joey Wheeler, you have to have heard of me!!  
  
Vegeta:Nope.....but I was told there was a guy that would be coming in to fix the T.V.  
  
Joey: Whats wrong with da T.V?  
  
Vegeta: Not much, come on in...but if you do anything but fix that damn T.V..I swear that I'll break your arms off.....  
  
Yugi: Actually sir...we're detectives, we wanted to ask you a few questions about a theft....  
  
Vegeta: You think that I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans would need to steal when I am one of the richest guys in the world...  
  
Yugi: No sir, we were sent here by this man, his name is Son Goku...  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot? What the hell does he want now?  
  
Bakura: Well sir, it seems that someone or something has been stealing food from the Son family...  
  
Vegeta: Stealing? It was probably Kakarot...he eats like a horse....  
  
Yugi: His wife said that it was being stolen...and that Goku hadn't been there for a while...  
  
Vegeta: Whats to stop Kakarot from stealing his own food?  
  
Bakura: Do you know anyone that may want his food?  
  
Vegeta: Other than him? Hmmm maybe Buu....  
  
Joey: Whos dis Buu guy?  
  
Vegeta: You haven't fixed the T.V. yet!!!!  
Vegeta holds out his hand at Joey and fires a bolt of Ki at him...frying Joey upon impact..  
  
Yugi: Thank you Mr. Vegeta, we will check out this Buu....  
  
Vegeta:Sure no problem...  
  
Joey, re-forms and stands up  
  
Joey: You big jerk i could have died!  
  
Vegeta: Grrrrrr...  
  
Vegeta blasts Joey again...  
  
Yugi: Uh Joey, I don't think you should have said that...  
  
Vegeta: Yeah..thats right....  
  
Joey re-forms again..  
  
Joey: Dammit, what was that?  
  
Vegeta blasts Joey, yet again  
  
Bakura: This could go on all day....it's quite entertaining....  
  
Vegeta: Thank you .....could you pick him up or something...he's leaving a stain on the pavement...  
  
Bakura: Sure..I always carry this handy dust pan around..  
  
Bakura picks Joey's dusted body up and puts it in the dust pan...then he and Yugi hopped on Kinto Un and flew away...when Joey's body re-formed he flipped Vegeta off...and ended up getting blasted again..  
  
Scene 5: Mr. Satan's Manor  
  
Kinto Un arrived at the manor of Mr. Satan after having to stop and let the Yugioh crew sweep Joey up again...they got off of the cloud and once again rang the bell of this building  
  
Joey: I hope that this guy Buu isn't crazy like that Vegeta guy....Joey cringed in fear for a moment as he expected another blast from Vegeta....luckily for him, Vegeta didn't hear him  
  
The door opened Slowly as the world champion of the martial arts emerged dressed in his usual clothes  
  
Mr. Satan: Who are you guys, some of my fans? Well of course you are....I am the great Mr. Satan, am I not....  
  
Yugi: Actually sir..we are detectives..  
  
Mr. Satan: I didn't kill anyone!  
  
Yugi: No no, we are looking for information about a possible robbery...  
  
Mr. Satan: Hmm..I haven't heard anything...  
  
Bakura: Some food was stolen from the Son family Sir...and Vegeta said that a Mr. Buu might know something about this...  
  
Mr. Satan:Hmm let me check..  
  
Mr. Satan walks into the Manor and yells for Buu, who upon hearing Mr. Satan yell for him runs downstairs  
  
Buu: You want Buu?  
  
Mr. Satan: Actually Buu these people need to talk to you...  
  
Buu: Ok, Hi people..you need talk to Buu?  
  
Buu walks to the door and looks at the 3 guys who need to talk to him...  
  
Buu: What you need Buu for to do?  
  
Joey: Hi there, we need some info...fatty...  
  
Buu: What you call Buu?  
  
Joey: You heard me...  
  
Buu: Grrrr..Buu no like that...Take this...  
  
Buu's antenna glows pink as he fires it at Joey, turning our happy hero in a huge Joey sized Marshmellow........  
  
Buu: Is ok now, what you need Buu for?  
  
Yugi: Well Mr. Buu, we heard that some food..  
  
Buu: Food..you guys food you want?  
  
Bakura: Oh..no thanks Buu, we heard that some food was stolen from the Son residence...  
  
Buu: Buu no know nothing about stealing, stealing is bad for Buu is to do...  
  
Bakura: Ok then, that is all of your suspects and none of them know anything....  
  
Buu turns Joey back into a human  
  
Joey: Ok I get it....Im sorry Buu....  
  
Buu: Is okazzzz Buu no mad no more......  
  
Bakura:So now what do we do?  
  
Joey: Hey what about that Goku guy?  
  
Yugi: He didn't take anything...it's his food....  
  
Joey: I don't know...while we were at that place I think I smelled something yummy.  
  
Bakura: Are you sure Joey?  
  
Joey: Hey! Dis nose of mine has never failed me before, and it won't now...i just know it...  
  
Yugi: Well he is right there...his nose doesn't lie...maybe thats my Kaiba always calls him a dog...  
  
Joey: Shut up Yuge...we can catch him..but we'll need Buu's help here...  
  
Buu: Is ok Buu can help.....  
  
Joey: Alright, then heres what we need to do..  
  
Joey tells the 3 guys the plan and then they fly over to Dende's Place...Joey went on Buu's back and the other two guys flew on the Kinto Un  
  
Scene 6: Return to The Lookout.  
  
They arrived at Dende's lookout and then the 4 of them walked over to the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time and slowly opened the door. They walked in slowly and quietly and the looked out into the empty space that lay ahead.  
  
Yugi: So what do you smell now Joey?  
  
Joey: Oh..god..it's great..chicken, beef, ham....Joey starts drooling  
  
The 4 run deeper into the room and notice that a fire is brewing...when they notice that, they also see that Goku is sitting atop a large mountain of food...THE STOLEN FOOD......now all that they had to do was catch him...  
  
Joey: This is where you come in Buu my friend....all that you have to do is fire that beam that turns things into food and we got him!  
  
Buu: Buu can do...  
  
Buu charges up the beam and hurls it a Goku.....he scores a direct hit...and Goku turns into a Goku shaped cookie.  
  
Joey: Now we just grab that thing and take it back to his wife!  
  
Buu ran over to the cookie and grabbed it, then the group left the lookout and were off to the Son Residence to collect their pay!!  
  
Scene 7: The Son Residence  
  
The 4 arrived in the same fashion that they went back to the Lookout with... except this time Buu was carrying one huge Goku cookie  
  
Joey: So close to gettin our pay.  
  
Joey got off of Buu's back and ran to knock on the door, once again Chi Chi threw open the door smashing Joey in the wall...he even left a crack this time...  
  
Chi Chi: So did you find anything?  
  
Yugi: We did even better, we caught the guy who took it..oh could you let Joey out of that wall now?  
  
Chi Chi: Huh? Oh jeez, not again.....she pulled the door open and there was Joey, flat as a pancake,once again i'm so sorry!!  
  
Joey: One more thing like that and I think I'll see Enma.....Passes out  
  
Chi Chi: So who took the food?  
  
Yugi: Buu, do your stuff!  
  
Buu: Mmmm'kay.  
  
Chi Chi watches as Buu changes the cookie into a slightly woozy Son Goku  
  
Chi Chi: Ah, it was him?  
  
Bakura: Yes ma'am..it was your husband the entire time...  
  
Chi Chi ran over to Goku and started hitting him with her fists  
  
Chi Chi: This will be the last time you ever do that Goku...I know that you know better than to steal, and from your own family!!!!  
  
Goku: Sorry Chi Chi, I won't do it again...  
  
Chi Chi: You damned right you won't do it again...I'm gonna keep my eyes on you mister!!  
  
Chi Chi turns to the 3 members of the Yugioh crew, even Joey who managed to crawl over to the others...  
  
Chi Chi: You all did such a good job. I'll even pay you extra....  
  
Joey: Oh boy oh boy...  
  
Chi Chi: As your pay how does 200,000 zenny sound?  
  
Yugi:?  
  
Bakura:?  
  
Joey:?  
  
Bakura: What are zenny?  
  
Chi Chi: They are money, what else?  
  
Joey: We can't use this, what is zenny translated to Yen?  
  
Chi Chi:Yen? What are yen?  
  
The 3 Yugioh boys facefault  
  
Bakura: All this work and we don't get anything.....  
  
Chi Chi: I'm sorry..is there anything else I can do for you guys?  
  
Joey: What about all that food?  
  
Yugi: There goes Joey, always thinking with his stomach...sigh...  
  
Goku: I know we'll have a cookout..you guys can eat as much as you like...  
  
Chi Chi: Goku, i think that is a wonderful idea...what about you guys..  
  
Joey: Yes Yes Yes!!!  
  
Bakura: I guess that we didn't make anything from thing whole ordeal....sigh...  
  
And so they recieved a payment of food, after all of the time spent working on this case, they ended up using somewhere around 30,000 yen....Maybe they boys will have a better case next time.....  
  
Case Closed!!!  
  
Joey: What do you mean..Mr. Director, I think that it was a great case...payment wise..although i didn't like all the gags done on me....  
  
Trey: Come on Joey it was funny...  
  
Joey: No No No No No...  
  
Trey:Maybe I'll give you an easier case next time...  
  
Joey: Yeah some where fluffy...  
  
Trey: Hmmmmm Fluffy....... 


End file.
